Gar Logan
by Tarah21300
Summary: [AU] Raven Roth has the perfect life. She has a great apartment, a great job, and a funny, wonderful boyfriend...but what happens when she falls for resident superhero Beastboy?[BBRae][RobStar][CyBee][FlashJinx]
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: **Hiya, peoples! Wow...my fifth story! I can't believe it! **:dances:** Oh, yes. Eherm. At the topic at hand...Just an idea that popped into my head after reading _Quoth the Raven_ by **matchmaker**. It's a great story by the way. Anyawayz, on to the story. As I was reading her story I couldn't help but think 'What if only Beastboy was the hero and everyone else were normal adults?' Well the idea then turned into this story. I'm hoping it'll be liked.

**Special Note:** Everyone in the story is around 21.

**Real Names:  
****Beast Boy: Garfield 'Gar' Logan  
****Raven: Raven Roth  
****Cyborg: Victor Stone  
****Starfire: Kori Anders  
****Robin: Richard 'Dick' Grayson  
****Bumblebee: Karen 'Bee' Beecher  
****Jinx: Jezebel 'Jez' Hecate(made up the name)  
****Kid Flash: Wally West( he probably won't show up until later chapters)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, the show wouldn't be TV-Y7. **XD

* * *

**

_**((Currently At Jump City Library, 3:02 p.m.))**_

She was doing it again.

Reading the exact same book.

Gar ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He just couldn't take his eyes off her. The librarian at the front desk currently had her nose in a book and was reading it with determined violet eyes. Her hair was tucked behind her ear, but there was always that tiny, little, stubborn, purple lock that would fall in front of her eyes, causing her brow to furrow. She'd tuck it behind her ear again, only for it to fall right back in her face. Gar chuckled a bit at his observation skills. He was only supposed to be here to get a book, but for the last few weeks, all he'd been doing is drooling over the librarian. Gar ran a hand through his blonde hair again and tucked in his shirt. He had to make sure he looked presentable. With a deep breath and a book he picked up from a random shelf, he strode up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, Miss?" he asked her.

She looked up.

Gar tried not to look like an idiot. She was even more beautiful up close.

"Yes?" she asked in a monotone voice, placing her book to the side.

"Um, I-erm, it's...well-" Gar could have smacked himself by now. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well...may I check this out please?" he asked, feeling like a total moron. He handed her the book.

"Sure," she said in the same stoic voice. She actually started to observe the book. Her eyebrow rose higher.

"Um, sir?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you'd like _this_ book?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Not most men like to read about female puberty," she said while showing him the front cover of the book. Gar blushed the darkest shade of red possible. How could he not read the title? Gar was close to slapping himself (mentally and physically), when a voice stopped him.

"I take it you didn't come to the front just for a book," the librarian said with a gleam in her amethyst eyes.

"Uh, no. I guess it's pretty obvious I didn't, huh?"

"Guess so," the librarian said with a small chuckle. The blonde man stuck out his hand.

"The name's Gar. Gar Logan," he said as he shook her hand.

"Raven Roth," she replied.

Raven took back her hand and looked the man up and down. Her eyes met blonde hair that stopped under his ear. It was slightly messy as if he ran his hand through it. He was wearing a purple polo shirt and faded black jeans. But what she really noticed were his green eyes. They were so...strange. They were like a mix of emeralds and lime green. They were gorgeous. Raven shook her head. She needed to stop. The violet-haired woman looked back up at the blonde man.

"So," she started, "What did you come over here for?"

"Uhh, honestly?"

"No, lie to me," she said in a sarcastic voice. He chuckled nervously.

"W-w-well. I c-came to uh...I was just- umm..." The pale woman raised her eyebrow again.

"Wouldyougooutwithme?" he said in one breath.

"I couldn't here you."

"Sorry. I talk really fast when I'm nervous. Uh, would you go out with me?"

Raven gave no reply.

"I-Iunderstandifyoudon'twanttoitwasjustaquestionbutitwasonmymindforalongtimeandI-" Raven put a hand over his mouth.

"I'd love to," she said with a small smile that made her eyes twinkle.

"Really?" Gar asked in a cracked voice. Raven nodded with a grin.

"Uhh, ok, then. Tonight at eight?" he said backing away from the counter.

"Tonight at eight," The violet-eyed woman confirmed.

"Alright then, I'll meet you here." He waved good-bye and turned around to head towards the exit. He tried to keep his cool as he left the library and he did...until he jumped up with his fist in the air and a loud 'yes!' emitting from his throat.

Raven smiled behind her book.

* * *

_**((Downtown Jump City, 7:17 p.m.))**_

Beast Boy's forehead made a slight crease.

He had a date in less than an hour and here he was on top of a large building downtown.

He always did this. Just to make sure everything was alright. Being a superhero was never an easy task. A cold breeze shook through the October air making his green hair flow against his skin. Tiny droplets of sweat formed at his forehead that he quickly wiped away. His large, pointed ears perked up. He was sensing something. The green skin between his eyebrows formed a thin line as he looked around. There was a sound...He couldn't place it...It was like...a mix between a scream and a laugh.

Beastboy shook his head and turned into an eagle. While taking off into the air he couldn't help but think, _Where is that sound coming from?

* * *

_

A woman's shrill cry was heard throughout the crowded street.

And a man's wicked chuckle could be heard as well.

The poor brunette woman tightly clutched her infant, wrapped in a warm blue blanket, to her chest. Burrying her face next to her small child's, she pleaded.

"Please!" she screamed, "Have mercy!"

The giant man in red armor didn't seem to agree. His dark eyes looked over the brown-haired woman and his chuckle seemed louder this time. He looked to his left and smiled. Picking up an abandoned Chevy truck and raising it over his head, he got ready to toss it towards her...but it never came.

Looking past the woman, on the now empty street stood a giant green T-Rex. The large armored male dropped the truck to his feet, letting the woman rush out of the way. He gained a cocky smile.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't current super hero Beast Boy? You think you can beat Adonis? Bring it on!" he jeered.(Yeah, I know the last part was from an episode, but work with me, people!)

_Dude, it's already brung_, Beast Boy thought.

In his large dinosaur form, he charged at Adonis with much force. Adonis sneered and moved out of the way at the last minute, causing Beast Boy to crash unexpectedly into a bistro restaraunt that was behind the red giant. Mist was angrily pushed out of the giant Tyrannosurus Rex's nostrils as it got up. The large beast's head shook as it prepared to charge again.

Adonis's smile grew wider.

The dinosaur's eyes narrowed.

Beast Boy once again charged towards the armored man, but with much more confidence. Adonis's cockiness got the best of him as he waited in one spot for the green giant to come towards him. His eyes widened in pure shock as he braced for impact. It was as if it was all in slow motion...Beast Boy crashed into Adonis...Adonis screamed...and all that was left of him was a skinny young man, no older than twenty, with scattered red peices of metal around him.

Beast Boy in humanoid form stood over him triumphantly. He wiped more sweat off his forehead. He hurried towards an alley, not wanting to be seen by a bunch of annoying reporters, or even the police, who had been trying to find out who he really was for months now. Inside the alleyway, the emerald hero could see flashes of red and blue lights and loud sirens, indicating the police. He hurridly changed into a hawk.

_I seriously need to get outa here_, he thought. Letting out a shrill cry, the green bird flew into the open night air.

* * *

_**((Currently In An Apartment In A Small Part Of Jump City, 7:46 p.m.))**_

"Is he cute?"

"Kori-"

"Is he geeky?"

"Jez, please-"

"Oh! Is he a fugitive running from the police?" Raven turned around on the black, leather sofa.

"Kori! Where did you get an idea like that?"

Both Raven and her other roommate, Jezebel, turned around at the red-haired woman's guess. The red-head shrugged as she sat on the wooden bar stool.

"...I watch television," was her reply.

Raven sighed. She didn't think telling her roommates/best friends that she had a date would make them so anxious. She rested her head against the couch's smooth back, but Jezebel tugged on her arm.

"Awh, c'mon Raven! All you've told us about this guy is that he hangs around the library a lot," she retorted.

"That's all you need to know!" Raven shouted as she stood up. She headed towards the closet and looked at the kitchen clock.

"Now," she said, as she buttoned up her trench coat over her black turtleneck and khaki business pants, "If you don't mind, I have a date to attend to."

"Oh, I have remembered!" Kori shouted, stopping Raven in her tracks, "Dick has invited me on a date later on this Friday. Perhaps if this date goes well, we can make it a double date?"

"Perhaps," Raven said with a smile. She spotted her bookfrom earlier on the small table near the foyer area. He tucked it in her coat pocket as she walked out of the apartment door.

Kori and her boyfriend, Richard, have been going out for the last few months. Kori had never been happier. And recently she had seen Richard around the apartment lately. Although it got annoying when both Raven and Jezezbel would see him in nothing but a pair of boxers in the kitchen--with Kori in a terry robe right behind him--she hoped her relationship with Gar would be half as strong. She smiled dreamily as she walked down the sidewalk towards the library.

* * *

**_((In Another Apartment Somewhere In Jump City, 7:52 p.m.))_**

Gar ran his hand through his blonde hair again.

Did they have to take so long?

"So, which car are we taking?" the pretty dark-skinned woman asked.

"Does it matter?" the bald black man asked, looping his arms around the woman's waist.

"No," she giggled as she kissed his cheek.

Garfield groaned annoyingly.

"Would you two hurry it up? I'm late!" he yelled.

"Aw, keep your hat on. We'll be out in a sec," said the black man.

"Vic, please! This may be the girl that I'm supposed to marry! C'mon I need to lock up!"

Victor rolled his eyes. Both him and his girlfriend of two years stepped out of his and his best friend's apartment. Gar sighed in relief as he locked the door and ran down the steps to the parking lot. Victor shook his head and Bee laughed.

"He's pretty eager to meet this mystery woman, huh?" the woman asked as the walked.

"Yep. But sometimes I wonder if that guy's gonna be single forever."

They both laughed.

* * *

_**((Jump City Library, 8:16 p.m.))**_

Raven tapped her foot against the sidewalk.

She wrapped her trench coat tighter around her waist.

She looked at her watch for the eighteenth time in a row.

She skimmed through her book.

She sniffed.

She looked around.

She did anything that she could for the last sixteen minutes.

_Where is he?_

As if to answer her question, a forest green Honda Civic rolled up to the sidewalk. The driver's door opened. And out stepped Gar. Raven looked at him with skeptical eyes.

"I thought you weren't going to come," she said in an unsure voice.

"What? Miss this? Not for the world" he asked in a teasing voice. A light blush bloomed onto Raven's face as she stared into his green eyes. Gar--being the gentleman he was--opened the passanger's seat to the Honda. Raven smirked and sat in. Gar got into the driver's seat and began to drive off to their next destination.

* * *

**A/N: **And so ends the first chapter. Man, that took a lot longer than I thought it would. Anywayz, about some of the things I put in there. I put Adonis as the main villian because it seems that Beastboy hates him the most(flirting with Raven and making fun of him). I'm sorry if the fight scenes suck. I'm not very good at writing them Also, I tried to make this chapter as informative as I could, but it ended up pretty short to me. Don't worry I promise the next few chapters will be longer! **;p **Well, that's enough of my rambling **XD**

Please **R&R**!


	2. Of Villians And Kisses

**Author's Note: **Squeeee! I didn't expect so many reviews for the first chapter! You guys rock! **:huggles all her reviewers: **Anywayz, hopefully this chapter will give you guys some hints about what may happen in chapters to come. Not much to say about this chapter, except that I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Beast Boy and Raven would be together and BB/Rae haters would explode from all the fluff I'd put in the episodes. ;p

* * *

_**((Jump City Prison, 7:56 p.m.)) **_

Adonis growled.

He angrily pulled at his bright orange prison outfit. He couldn't believe it. Nine to ten years in prison? Life sucks. His head, that was currently on its side against the stone-cold wall, turned to face the gray bars that were between him and his freedom. He snarled.

Damn this prison.

Damn this outfit he had to wear.

Damn that prison guard that put him in this dump.

And damn Beast Boy for getting him here in the first place.

Adonis's eyebrows knit together. Where was that 'ping' sound coming from?

He turned his head to the source of the annoying sound and held back a small gasp.

A man about his height stood there. His ebony hair was slicked back against his head and dark glasses rested on his nose. In his right hand was a coin that he flipped over and over again with his index finger and thumb--which was where the noise was coming from. And a small scar could be seen near his top lip. Just like Adonis, he had on a vivid tangerine jumpsuit as well.

"So...let me guess. That bastard Beast Boy got you in here...am I right?"

"Yep."

"Shsss," the mystery man hissed, "I thought so. He got me, too."

"Really? Well, what'd you do?"

"I'll tell ya that in a sec. But before that, I got good news."

"Oh, really? What good news could you have?"

"I know a way to get us outta here."

Adonis looked the man up and down.

"...Why should I trust you? Wait. What's your name anyway?"

The man's face gained a sinister grin as the coin 'pinged' against his hand once more.

"Call me...X."

* * *

_**((Asain Restaurant, Friday, 8:22 p.m.))**_

Raven's face held a straight expression as the dial tone's dull constant beeping rang in her ear.

She sighed as she hung the restaurant's payphone up.

Where in the name of fudge was Gar? Since their date before went so well, Raven decided to have that double date with Kori and Dick. She told Gar and he said he'd love to. But although he said that, that didn't stop him from not coming on time. The violet-eyed woman rubbed her temples with her index and middle fingers. What if he didn't show? Raven shook the thought from her mind as she looked up at the front entrance.

Kori and Richard were giving a waitress their jackets. Kori looked around until her eyes rested on Raven in the back. She waved to Raven as she walked to a table, hand in hand with Richard. She scooted into the circular booth and signaled for the lavender-haired beauty sit down next to her.

"So," the red-head said eagerly, "Has he arrived yet?"

"Not yet," Raven said in an impassive voice with hint of sadness. She scooted into the booth as well

"Don't worry, Raven," Dick said as he sat down next to the other side of Kori, "I'm sure he just ran into traffic. That's what happened to us."

"I hope your right," the librarian said sincerely.

_I hope what Gar is doing is important_, she thought.

* * *

Beast Boy groaned as he slid down the wall of the rental store.

How many crazy villians can ya run into?

He stood up as the villian laughed.

"It is I, Control Freak! Master of monsters! All your nightmares come to life! I--"

"--Am the source of all my headaches right now!" Beast Boy unexpectedly finished for him.

Control Freak growled.

"Ya know, the least you could do is let me finish my monologuing! Jeez, was the only super hero who ever had manners was Superman?"

Beast Boy snarled and grabbed the fat couch potato by his collar.

"Dude! I'm so late for a date and I don't have time for this!" he yelled into the lazy villians face.

"Now, now," Control Freak said, starting to sweat, "We can settle this like gentlemen can't we?"

"No," the green man bluntly put, punching the orange-haired imbicle in the stomach, causing him to pass out. Beast Boy dropped him to the ground and quickly changed into an eagle. The eagle let out a small cry as it took of into the wind.

* * *

_**((Back At The Restaurant, 8:47 p.m.))**_

Gar finished puting his jacket on in relief.

_I hope I'm not too late_, he thought. He locked his Honda and started towards the restaurant.

Walking into the restaurant, he was greeted by a freindly waitress who took care of his jacket, as he walked around trying to find the librarian he had met less than five days ago.

There she was...

Sitting at a table with two other people he wasn't familiar with, she sat down, looking even more radiant than before. A beautiful navy spaghetti-strapped dress--that showed minimum cleavage--clung to her and(as he looked under the table) he could see she was wearing a pair of strappy heels.

Gar's throat made a 'gulp' sound as he walked towards their table.

The red-haired lady with green eyes looked up at him and gasped. She nudged Raven, who also looked up. A smile placed itself on her face. Gar sat down on the space next to her and joined the conversation.

* * *

_**((An Apartment In The City, 9:06 p.m.))**_

Wally West yawned as the ending credits of the romantic comedy played.

He looked down on the couch behind him. He smiled.

Jezebel's pink eyes were currently closed and her eyebrows knit together as she dreamt. Wally chuckled softly and kissed her temple, causing her to stir. She looked up at the orange-haired man and smiled.

"Why did you wake me up?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"Because you fell asleep. If I didn't know any better I thought this was supposed to be a date," he joked back at her.

"But I was having a great dream. It had you in it," she said as she sat up against the suede couch. Wally laughed.

"Of, course it was great dream if it had me in it," he said in a cocky tone, while going into his kitchen. Jez yawned and grinned. Wally just had to be Wally. Looking across the room, she was suprised to see her boyfreind in the kitchen.

"What are doing back there?"

Wally grinned as he took out a bottle of wine. Jezebel smiled widely as she walked over to the kitchen counter. The blue-eyed muscled man wrapped his arms around her waist in a strong grip.

"You got this for me?"

"'Course I did. Who else would I buy grape wine for?" he asked as he poured the dark alcohol into two tall stem glasses.

Jezebel giggled as she took a sip.

"Mmmm...If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get me drunk," the pink-haired woman said, as she raised the glass once more. Wally chuckled for the third time.

"Maybe," he said as Jezebel turned around, "You're right."

Both lovers smiled as they shared a passionate fruity kiss.

* * *

_**((Jump City Prison, 10:07 p.m.))**_

"So," Adonis started as he stayed in the same position he was in a few hours ago, "How'd you get in here?"

"Well," X started, now sitting next to Adonis, "You'd haveta keep what I'm gonna show ya under wraps. You got it?"

Adonis nodded his head. X looked around to see if the prison guard was near. Apparantly, he was on his lunch break. X grinned and took out a small vile. Inside of the vile was a pulsing red liquid just waiting to be poured out. Adonis's eyebrow raised a few inches on his forehead.

"What is that stuff?"

"It's stuff that got me here. Xenothium. Tried to steal a giant load from some buffoon by the name of Dr. Chang. Beast Boy found out and attempted to arrest us both, but somehow Chang got away. Beast Boy arrested me, but what he didn't know was that I had some right under his nose."

"What's it do?" Adonis asked as he twirled the vile idly around his hands.

"Boosts everything. Speed, strength, agility. It's basically your secret weapon against Beast Boy."

Adonis stopped twirling the vile.

"What do you want in exchange?"

"Oh, nothing...oh, wait. That's right. There is this one tiny thing you could do for me."

Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Adonis was sure of it.

* * *

**A/N:** Meh. It's short I know, but I want to save some of the juiciness for later. BTW, the small Wally/Jinx romance scene was specially made for...drum roll please! **:drum roll:** **shadow929**! She's a great reviewer of mine and I thought that she deserved it! Well you know the drill people!

Please **R&R**!


	3. Heroes And Villians

**Author's Notes:** Hello, hello, everyone! Found nothin' better to do, so I thought, 'Hmm, what can I do? I could sleep, draw, sleep, talk on the phone, sleep, watch TV, sleep, or I could update _Gar Logan_.' Guess which one I picked. ;p

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. So all you lawyers, get away from my house! **:lawyers walk away from my house and sulk:

* * *

**

Raven laughed.

Laughed!

She hadn't done that in such a long time. The violet-eyed beauty and her boyfriend walked hand in hand as the November wind blew. Raven's black scarf blew behind her in a rush, causing Raven to tuck it into her trenchcoat. She hardly ever wore the stupid thing, but only did because Kori sewed it for her last Christmas. Gar lightly squeezed her hand, which caused her to smile a bit more. They continued their conversation.

"I can't believe you're so wrapped up into this Beast Boy character. I bet you really liked Super Man when you were little, didn't you?"

The conversation started because of what happened in the small café that they just left. At the entrance of the café, there was a small newspaper rack, and Gar had picked up the daily paper. On the front page, was a blown-up picture of Beast Boy transforming into some kind of creature, and Gar seemed really interested in the article. Raven looked over at the article he was reading, and started to have the conversation.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Gar joked, "Spider Man could totally kick Super Man's ass."

"Please," Raven debated, "He isn't called the 'Man of Steel' for nothing."

Gar laughed.

"Didn't know you were such a vivid comic book reader," he stated.

"No. I'm really not a big comic book reader. Since I'm a librarian, I have to see Beast Boy's face all the time. In the periodicals, of course. So, I guess seeing one super hero got me into all the other ones."

"Huh," was the only thing Gar could say.

"But the ones that really intruige me are the Doom Patrol," Raven said in a light voice.

Gar tensed as he held her hand. Raven noticed, but didn't say anything.

"R-r-really? Why do you like them so much?" he asked, stuttering on the 'R'.

"Did you stutter?" Raven noticed.

"No," Gar lied.

"Oh. Well, they're legends," Raven said answering his question, "In fact, that's where Beast Boy first started with crime fighting."

"I know," Gar said in an almost aggrivated way.

"You okay?" the pretty raven-haired woman asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm great," Gar said.

And that's when Raven knew that Gar was keeping something from her.

* * *

"I'm so happy for you, Gar," the brown-haired woman said as she tipped the teapot. The amber liquid poured into Garfield's teacup, and he picked it up.

"Thanks, Rita. That means alot," he said before taking a small sip of the sweet smelling tea.

"So," Rita asked, gaining a sinister smile, "When do I get to meet this wonderful young woman?"

"What?" Gar almost choked on his tea.

"You've been day dreaming while I've been talking to you, and you've been quiet lately. That's not normal. And men don't act normal when they're in love."

"...Did Steve act normal when you guys started dating?"

"No. And you still haven't answered my question," said Rita, not beating around the bush.

Gar blushed and started to rub the back of his neck. He sighed.

"Okay...her name is Raven."

"Wonderful! What does she do?"

"Librarian," Gar laughed a bit, "It's funny. Pretty soon after I started going to the Jump City Library, I started studying her more than the books there."

Rita laughed a bit also.

"So, how long have you guys been dating?"

"A little more than a month."

"That's great, but you still haven't answered my question."

"Huh?"

"When am I going to meet this young lady?"

The blonde man thought for a moment.

"How about I invite her to the Thanksgiving party you and Steve are throwing for your old college pals, Cliff and Larry? I'm sure she'd love to come."

"That's actually a good idea. Are you taking smart pills or something?" Rita joked.

The green-eyed man stuck his tongue out at her. Rita just laughed and ruffled Gar's hair. She always did see him as sort of a son to her. A weird son, but a son none the less.

"Anyway, I better get going. Tell Steve I said 'hi'," Gar said as he stood up. Rita then remembered something.

"Wait. Does she know...?" she asked, uncertainly.

"No. Not yet, anyway," Gar said, as he walked up to the front door of the large house.

He walked out and closed the door.

* * *

Adonis looked at the flashing screen in front of him.

Where was X?

He looked back at the static-flashing screen. Then at the police officer that lay unconscience on the floor. Adonis obnoxiously smiled. X was right. This Xenothium stuff worked like a charm. While pondering on this, he failed to notice a silhoutte figure enter the surveillance room. Once getting into the light the small TVs were making, his clothing was visible. A black suit with a white mask was the only thing the person was wearing. Adonis turned around after feeling the prickling feeling at the back of his head. Turning around he was face to face with X.

"Where were you?" asked the brown-haired prisoner.

X didn't answer.

"C'mon, what is this task that you want me to do?"

"The task has to do with _revenge_," the masked theif said with grimness in his voice.(Q: can 'grim-ness' be classified as a word?)

Adonis's eyes bulged a bit.

"Uh, I think you've been taking to much heavy dosage on this xenothium stuff," he said with fear in his voice.

"You _will_ avenge me!" X said in an even angrier voice.

"Okay, okay! What do you want me to do?"

Even though the mask was obscuring his face from view, X was smiling--and Adonis knew it. X pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Adonis. It was photgraph. Adonis looked closer at the picture. The scenery was a park and only two people were in the photo. On a red and white checkered blanket, sat two people. One of the people, the one on the left, was a man with shoulder-length black-hair that was held back in a low ponytail. On his nose rested a pair of dark sunglasses. On the right, was a woman holding a picnic basket, possibly having food in inside. The woman had red hair that went to her waist, and large green eyes that gave her an innocent appearance.

After a pregnant silence, Adonis spoke.

"Dude, she's hot."

"No," X explained, "She's not who you're supposed to be looking at. Look on the left."

Adonis did as he was told.

"Concentrate on him."

"Man, you sure this guy isn't your brother? I mean, he looks just like you," the brown-haired man said.

"I know..."

"So, what about him?"

"He's a police cop. And...I want you to take care of him."

Adonis almost dropped the picture.

"What? Why?"

"Let's just say we don't get along. So, you gonna do it? Or should I take the xenothium back?"

Adonis bit his lip. After a moment of thought,

"I'll do it."

* * *

Rita placed the black hairband perfectly in place.

Smiling to herself, she rubbed the ruby red lipstick over her full lips.

Brushing a few pieces of lint off her shoulder, she turned back to her vanity mirror. Steve was gonna kill her for taking so long. The brunette chuckled a bit. Steve never was a patient man. After making sure that everything looked pefect, she walked over to the light switch and flipped it off. She walked out of the large bathroom.

Walking down the steps as fast as she could, she spotted her husband on the couch in the living room. He had a newspaper in his hands. Possibly staring at an article of the latest bank robbery, she thought. Her boots made a small 'tap, tap' noise as she walked on the hardwood floor.

Finally, Steve spoke.

"You're late," he said, not even turning around to face his wife.

"I had to make sure everything was pefect," the woman said in honesty.

Steve put down the article on the side coffee table.

"Garfield is certainly making himself known isn't he? He just stopped that Control Freak the other day."

"Yes, he certainly is turning into a fine young hero. Maybe it's a father/son thing," Rita said, jokingly.

Steve said nothing.

"We should probably get going. The café is gonna close soon," Rita stated.

"Right," Steve said walking towards the closet, "Let's go."

He handed Rita her black overcoat, and he slipped into his own wind breaker. Both walked out of the large house and onto the sidewalk towards there destination.

* * *

**A/N:** Ack! This chapter's are soooo short! Anyawayz, I hope you all can use this chapter to predict what may happen next. There will _definently_ be more BB/Rae-ness shortly, along with other pairings. On to more important news...

**Important Author's Note:**

For the next few weeks this and my other fanfics, maybe be put on a small hiatus. I will have to go to New York for about two weeks soon, I won't be able to update while I am there. I'll try to update most of my fanfics, but if you don't see me updating one for a while, please understand that I'm on a trip.

Thanks,

Tarah21300

Please **R&R**!


End file.
